1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to supports and beckets for use during wellbore operations; and in particular aspects, to hooks, links, elevators, and beckets used with traveling blocks or top drives.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of support beckets used during wellbore operations. In certain instances a support becket (see e. g. the support becket SB, Fig. SA) is connected to a traveling block system (e.g. system TS, Fig. SA). In certain instances, a top drive is suspended from a hook which in turn is suspended from a support called a “becket” attached to a traveling block in a derrick. Portions of beckets that come in contact with other items are subject to wear. In the past, replacing or repairing a worn becket has resulted in rig down time and in expensive costs of repair or replacement.
Top drive beckets are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,320,374; D 523,210; and 7,370,707 (check re: “becket”) (a list which is exemplary and not meant to be exhaustive), all of which patents are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.